


Hard to Concentrate

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: "She" Drabbles [10]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-02
Updated: 2009-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>will you agree to take this man into your world? and now, we are as one. - "hard to concentrate" – red hot chili peppers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard to Concentrate

There are many things about humans that Delenn doesn't understand. At turns they are arrogant and humble, belligerent and peaceful, confident and unsure. She feels this turmoil herself now, and it frightens her. She doesn't know how John manages.

But she's learning. Asking the computer for rain is a trifle, but it's clear how it affects him. Delenn finds herself soothed as well, and she is unwilling to question her strong sympathetic response to him.

It is only later that she realized that she's spent the whole night watching him. She finds she likes what she sees in his face.


End file.
